The magic of the four elements
by Dawnleaf
Summary: When a new prophecy arises, four cats are chosen. But this time, after following each other of half a moon, they realise that two of them are going to die, and only the magic of the four elements can save them all.
1. Allegiances

Allegiances

RippleClan

Leader: Miststar - dappled golden she-cat with unusual clear turqoise eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Deputy: Brightwing - brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Med/Cat: Dawnpelt - light ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Autumnfall

Warriors: Lightningtail - light brown tom with green eyes

Hazeleyes - beautiful light brown she-cat with a golden muzzle and sky-blue eyes

Wildnose - sleek black she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Sedgepaw

Mudtail - brown she-cat with mud-coloured eyes

Sandheart - pale ginger she-cat

Mousenose - silver tabby she-cat

Redfeather - black she-cat with blood-red eyes

Sandfire - orange she-cat with amber eyes

Waterfall - blue-gray she-cat with light blue eyes

Daybreak - light ginger tabby tom with dawn-coloured eyes

Raylight - black tom with unusual very long claws

Hawkwind - long-haired black tom with green eyes

Brambleheart - pale ginger she-cat with orange eyes

Apprentice, Morningpaw

Clawheart - dark ginger she-cat

Spottedlight - tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Mintflower- sleek black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Autumnfall - light brown tabby she-cat

Squirrelpaw - sleek brown tabby she-cat

Sedgepaw - silver tom with green eyes

Morningpaw - light brown she-cat with blue yes

Dapplepaw - black she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Windysky - pale white she-cat, mother of Lightningtail's kits, kitting Silverkit and Shinykit

Mistyflower - white tabby she-cat, mother of Daybreak's kits, kitting Rosekit, Goldenkit and Fernkit

Elders:

MapleClan

Leader: Oakstar - brown tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Cinderfall - dark ginger she-cat with light ginger paws

Med/Cat: Applewing - dark brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Apprentice, Crystalpaw

Warriors: Cressheart - gray tom with pale gray paws

Faithrose - sleek black she-cat with a white muzzle and a white tipped tail.

Waterripple- blue-gray she-cat with pale gray paws

Nightfall - ginger tom with a tingled silver muzzle

Radiantlight - pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Blackpaw

Apprentices: Blackpaw - long haired white tom with a get-black tipped tail

Crystalpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: Leafheart - light silver she-cat, mother of Nightfall's kits, nursing Moonkit and Cresentkit

Elders: Dustfeather - old gray tom

DewClan

Leader: Autumstar - golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Yellowpaw

Deputy: Morningdew - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws

Med/Cat: Lilacpetal - young light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Springpaw

Warriors: Riverpelt - blue-gray tom with dark amber eyes

Apprentice, Drizzlepaw

Hyberbeam - dark brown tabby tom with dark blue eyes and a battle-scarred pelt

Floodripple - pale gray tom with a dark gray muzzle

Dewclaw - silver tom

Petalfeather - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Drizzlepaw - blue-gray she-cat with flame-coloured eyes

Springpaw - pale ginger tom

Yellowpaw - tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Queens: Flickertail - pale gray she-cat, mother of Autumnstar's kits, kitting Greenkit

Elders: Leafsky - old orange queen, mother of Riverpelt's kit, kitting Summerkit

Batwing - very old black tom

CloudClan

Leader: Winterstar - blue-gray tom with blue eyes

Deputy: Bluesky - white she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Apprentice, Duskpaw

Med/Cat: Skycrow - black tom

Apprentice, Dawnpaw

Warriors: Bristlefur - light brown tabby tom

Eveningsky - orange tom with violet eyes and dark ginger paws

Plainfeather - pure white tom

Summerfur - black tom

Specklepelt - dark tortoiseshell and whtie she-cat

Dovewing - pure white she-cat

Cloudheart - very small black tom

Apprentice, Vastpaw

Apprentices: Vastpaw - gray tabby tom with black paws

Duskpaw - long-haired black tom with blue eyes

Dawnpaw - cream-coloured she-cat with green eyes

Queens: Mistyhaze - black she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Eveningsky's kit, kitting Featherkit

Elders: Stormsky - blue-gray she-cat

Winterfur - white she-cat


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Miststar's apprentice, Dapplepaw questioned the starry cat standing in front of her. The starry cat was a pale silver she-cat with misty-blue eyes.

"I'm Silverlake, Miststar's sister," the silver cat replied. Upon knowing that this is her warrior ancestors, Dapplepaw embraced herself and padded towards Silverlake.

"You are chosen for a new prophecy," Silverlake mewed. "You have to go along with four cats after the skies to find out what starlight can do to save your Clans. The key that you will meet them by the full moon"

"What do you mean?" Dapplepaw asked, puzzled.

"Stop moving about for MoonClan's sake!" Her Clanmate, Squirrelpaw muttered, annoyed. "Go back to sleep." But Dapplepaw couldn't sleep, the dream has caused her too much disterbance. But the saddest thing was that her only kin, her sister, Radiantlight was in another Clan. So it was obvious that she couldn't sneak up to the MapleClan territory.

"Wake up, will you? You lazy lump!" Morningpaw meowed as loud as she could, so that Dapplepaw could hear. "It's time for training."

Dapplepaw yawned, and trotted out of the den, she was looking around for her mentor, Miststar who promised her that she would bring her for a border patrol. She finally saw where Miststar was and caught up with her.

"Finally, we can begin the patrol," Brambleheart began, the cat that was standing next to Miststar.

Dapplepaw sniffed her air around, and she could scent a really familiar scent. Her sister! Immediately, she told Miststar that she needed to do her dirt and walked towards Radiantlight.

"Hi sister. What brings you here?" Dapplepaw asked.

"I've got a strange dream last night that I couldn't sleep, so I sneaked out of camp as I needed a listening ear."

"Go on."

"The previous leader of MapleClan, Rainstar, said that I have to go along with four cats after the skies to find out what starlight can do to save my Clan. And the meeting holds by the full moon."

"That's weird, I also had the same dream except that the cat who came to me was Silverlake. I think the prophecy might have already began to show itself."

"Four cats from each Clan," Radiantlight agreed.

"I think we should go at the full moon." Dapplepaw decided.

"Yes. But where?"

"The Aspiring Lake, where the gatherings are held."

"Dapplepaw!" came a yowl. It was Miststar.

"Sorry, I have to go, see you at the full moon, Radiantlight," mewed Dappledpaw as she walked away.

"Finally, Dapplepaw. What took you so long?" Brambleheart asked.

Dapplepaw didn't reply as Miststar already shot Brambleheart a look that she had already said.

"Let's not waste time and get back to camp." Miststar meowed sternly.

Dapplepaw was hungry by the time she got back and thus she went straight to the fresh-kill pile and took a thrush away.

Hope you enjoyed the prologue! My second fan-fiction, so please don't post any flames but review!

**Raelle May**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Dapplepaw was going to take the last bite of her thrush, Miststar's yowl rang across the clearing. As usual, they had to assemble, by the biggest sorta-like water tree.

"Brightwing, are you satisfied that this apprentice is ready to become a warrior of RippleClan?" Miststar asked her deputy, whom was sitting beneath her.

"Yes, she has trained hard and will become a warrior the Clan will appreciate."

Nodding, Miststar turned to face Squirrelpaw. "I, Miststar, leader of RippleClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice, she has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in return."

Hestiatating, Miststar continued. "Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Squirrelpaw lifted her chin and replied, as proud as a blackbird, "I do."

"Then by the powers of MoonClan, I give you warrior name. Squirrelpaw, from this moment, you will be known as Squirrelheart. MoonClan honours your courage and you patience and we welcome you as a full warrior of RippleClan."

Remembering what she often saw in the other ceremonies, Squirrelpaw licked Miststar's shoulder in reply of respect. Then her new name, "Squirrelheart" was being called by her Clanmates and her sister, Spottedlight were among the first.

Waitting for the noise to die down, Miststar continued, "In accordance of tradition, Squirrelheart, you have to sit vigil on your first night as a warrior."

_Great_,Dapplepaw thought. Her night of meeting cats from the other Clans were fading and the moon was slowly rising, making Dapplepaw's escape even harder.

**I'd almost forgot! Their warrior ancestors live in Goldenpelt and live by the name of MoonClan. And I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise for the next chapter, it will be longer.**

**Raelle May**


End file.
